


A Real Man Doesn't Lie

by hulafreaky



Category: Disney RPF, Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Pinocchio - All Media Types, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naty and Chip have been friends forever. She has been there for him through difficult times, for example, his divorce. He knows he shouldn't have feelings for her, after all, she was a lot younger than him. But, he can't tell her that he doesn't love her because everyone knows, a real man doesn't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man Doesn't Lie

"No, Naty, don’t." Chip said, half meaning it.

"Don’t stop me, Chip." She nipped at his neck.

"I… I.." He stuttered.

"You love it. You love me." She winked at him then went back to his neck, leaving soft kisses and the occasional bite, leaving her mark.

Chip tried to mutter something but screamed in pleasure and pain as she bit down hard.

It started innocently. Just two friends watching tv. Their age difference large but age didn’t matter. They enjoyed each other’s company. Chip loved how Naty makes him feel young again and she loved how something about him makes her want to grow up.

They met at show. One of his shows and he had invited her to join him and the other guys to the bar that night. Of course she accepted. Naty has watched this man ever since she was a little girl. Adored him and his humor. And even now, a young lady, she looked up to him. He saw that in her eyes. So, after that night of drinking and fun, they became friends. She hung out with the group of them occasionally.

Naty was the only real female friend Chip had. She listened to his problems, helped him through his divorce, and helped him deal with his kids. And as the years went by, Chip started to feel something. At first, he thought it was just loneliness. But, he always felt the need to be with her; to always have her by his side.

"This isn’t right." Chip rubbed his forehead. “Why are we doing this?"

Naty ripped open his button down shirt, revealing his toned chest. “Because Chip, you asked for it."

It was true. He did ask for it. After he started feeling this way, he tried to get closer with her. Touched her whenever he could. Hugged her, held her hand, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She started to notice. She’s always loved Chip. How could one not? But right at the start, she put her feelings aside. He had a wife; a family. She didn’t want to ruin that. Even when he got a divorce. She stayed with him but didn’t try anything. He was going through a lot. She didn’t want to confuse him anymore than he already was. But, when he started to get closer, she felt something and all the feelings she pushed away came flooding back.

"I didn’t mean to. I didn’t.." He sucked in rapidly as Naty palmed his crotch over his jeans.

"Didn’t mean to what?" She asked as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of his jeans and pulled down.

She yanked off his boxers and immediately gripping his hard length.

He moaned in pleasure. “I didn’t mean to ask. This shouldn’t be happening." He cringed as she squeezed him. “I don’t want this to happen!"

"Don’t lie, Chip. A real man doesn’t lie."

Without wasting anytime, she took the base in her hand and brought her lips down to his tip, licking the slit once. He shouted out loudly. Taking the tip in her mouth, she sucked it lightly, swirling her tongue around it. He practically growled at her.

Taking him fully in her mouth now, she bobbed her head up and down, scraping her teeth lightly off his shaft and licking the tip every time she came up.

"Oh, Naty." He moaned her name. “Naty."

"Wanna tell me that you don’t love it now?" She mumbled with his dick still in her mouth. The vibrations of her words nearly pushing him over the edge.

"Naty! I’m close!" He started to scream but she immediately stopped her ministrations.

"Not yet. I need my time too." She winked as she slowly stripped, giving Chip a little show. She got down to her bra and panties and sat on Chip’s lap.

Chip just shrugged as if he was giving up his fight. He reached his hand around her back and unclasped her bra. He threw her bra to the side.

She could feel his hardness underneath her with just the fabric of her underwear in between them. She was very hot and very wet between her thighs, she moaned loudly.

He hooked his fingers into her panties and they both stood up so he could pull them off her.

He slapped his lips against hers and, without warning, he pushed two fingers inside her and she screamed out, not expecting the sudden rush of pleasure.

He pushed her hard onto the couch, face first. He kneeled down and continued to finger her hard, his free hand came up and slapped her ass, leaving a red handprint on her cheek. She bit down on a pillow.

“Chip, please." She murmured against the pillow. He pulled his fingers out.

Naty turned around and sat up on the couch. Hovering over her, he guided his dick into her and she hissed with pleasure, revelling in the feeling of him finally inside her, filling her completely. He immediately started thrusting into her, the two of them panting heavily.

He leaned down to kiss her soft lips. He knew this was wrong. But, he couldn’t deny that he loved the feeling of her. She squeezed him with her sex. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He continued to kiss her, gradually guiding his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist. The fact that Chip could carry her without a single sign of struggle made her moan with ecstasy.

He bounced her up and down on his dick by squatting and shooting up. Their lips never parted the entire time. He turned around to sit back down on the couch with Naty on top. She sat up and began to rock against him, her hands on his chest helping her move. He took hold of her behind and squeezed, letting her bounce up and down on his dick, knowing they were both close.

When she heard him swear and close his eyes, she leant back down to kiss his sweet lips, still riding him hard. He let go of her ass and cupped her face kissing her passionately; lovingly.

Her moans went high as she felt her orgasm approaching. He thrust his hips up into her, meeting her own thrusts.

“Naty! I’m close! Oh my god! I’m close.” He barely got the words out of his mouth and through his own moans as he gave in to his orgasm.

Hearing him so aroused was all it took before she surrendered to blinding pleasure as she rode him through an incredibly draining orgasm. She fell apart as she exploded into her orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him completely spent, and he took her in his arms.

"That was amazing." Naty smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

Chip just smiled. He loved the position he was in. He knew it was wrong but he loved it. He wanted to deny it but he couldn’t. He had never felt like this. Not with Patty, not with anyone. Naty made him feel alive. And she loved him for the man she had always known. This encounter wasn’t going to change him, but make him better. He knew that. She knew that. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"Do you love me?" Naty asked innocently.

Chip shook his head but smiled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Careful Chip, don’t lie. Your nose is growing."


End file.
